1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a harness for a man carrying parachute and more especially to a harness for a parachute including at least one locking means which simultaneously enables the air to be taken out of the canopy and the harness to be unfastened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of harnesses for a man carrying a parachute are presently known wherein the risers for the canopy are attached by so-called releasing devices or releasers positioned at the level of the collar-bones of the parachute wearer. Due to their position, there is a chance for these releasers to hit the face or the head of the parachutist at the time of the opening shock when the canopy opens.
According to other known embodiments of the prior art, the canopy is attached to the harness and, in order to prevent dragging of the parachutist on the earth on landing, the harness is designed so as to be rapidly released from the parachutist. This type of harness presents also defficiencies, especially if, at the time of harness stretching, the air is not taken out of the canopy, the canopy pulls the parachutist's gear and occasionally the additional loads he may carry with him.